Lazos
by Lightning-Caelum
Summary: El amor entre los primos desvelara secretos.
1. La llegada

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 1: La llegada**

Noctis veía por la ventana mientras sus amigos estaban jugando a las cartas. El pelinegro estaba tan pensativo hasta que sus amigos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Amigo, si no fuera tu prima juraría que estás enamorado" Bromeo Prompto recibiendo una mirada fulminante del príncipe.

"Vamos no te pongas así era solo una broma" Gladiolus intentó defender a su amigo rubio.

"Pero ¿Cómo es esa chica?" Prompto estaba curioso.

"Es… diferente" Respondió Ignis mientras tomaba una carta.

"¿Eh?" El rubio estaba confundido.

"Cuando la conozcas sabrás a que nos referimos" Gladiolus le sonrió. "Por cierto Noct. No nos dijiste porque tu prima se mudaría acá"

"Sus padres deben viajar a Paals y ella no puede quedarse sola en el reino y mucho menos dirigirlo por eso mi padre irá a El Nido y yo me quedaré a cargo"

"Paals queda muy lejos" Dijo Gladiolus mientras tomaba una carta.

"Es por eso que se quedará aquí" Contestó Noctis.

"Se quedará por mucho tiempo ¿no?" Preguntó Prompto a lo cual Noctis le respondió afirmando con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

"Escalera de color. Yo gano" Ignis mostró sus cartas y sonrió un poco.

"No puede ser" Prompto coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"Llegó"

Los chicos al escuchar a su amigo decidieron dejar las cartas y seguirlo.

-o-

Al fin había llegado la joven. Una chica bajó de la limosina, tenía el cabello rosa, ojos azul glacial, sus labios eran un tono rosa-naranja claro y su piel era nívea. Para tener solo 16 años era bastante alta. El hombre que la esperaba en la puerta era el Rey Caelum, le sonrió a la joven que se le acercaba.

"Lightning" Abrió sus brazos para recibir a la chica. "Es bueno verte"

"Gracias tío" Correspondió el abrazo.

Decidieron entrar al castillo, el rey estaba muy entretenido hablando con la joven mientras la llevaba por el hombro. Noctis y sus amigos la esperaban al frente de las escaleras. Noctis se sorprendió un poco al ver a su prima, habían pasado muchos años desde que la vio y sabía que se vería distinta pero nunca pensó que tanto.

"Eh, ya no se ve tan niña" Gladiolus sonrío de una manera pícara. El pelinegro miró a su amigo dirigiéndola una mirada asesina. Nunca le gustó que se metieran con ella. "Han pasado 5 años ¿no?" Preguntó Gladiolus.

"Sí" Respondió Ignis.

La chica al desviar su mirada de su tío centró sus ojos glaciares sobre su primo, esbozo una tenue sonrisa y se acercó a él.

"Hola" Noctis no tenía que bajar demasiado su mirada.

"Hola" Era típico que los jóvenes se quedaran mirando mucho tiempo, siempre lo hacían aunque a Prompto le pareció algo peculiar.

"Light" Saludó Ignis.

"Ig" Saludo de la misma manera Lightning.

"¡Light!" Gladiolus abrazó a Lightning.

"Hola" La chica correspondió.

Cuando Gladiolus la soltó ella notó que había un joven rubio con los demás, era la primera vez que lo veía. El chico se le acercó y extendió su mano.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Prompto" Esbozo una gran sonrisa.

"Lightning" La chica vio al rubio pasar su brazo por el cuello de Noctis y lo empujo un poco hacia abajo dejándolo inclinado.

"Eh amigo, nunca me dijiste que tu prima era tan linda" Lightning levantó una ceja y se sonrojo un poco.

"No molestes" Noctis apartó su brazo y miró a su prima "Disculpa, este idiota que tenemos por amigo nunca había escuchado de ti, igual hace poco está con nosotros"

"¡Oye!" Prompto intento verse molesto pero no resulto. Todos se rieron pero Lightning y Noctis solo compartieron una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lightning tu habitación sigue igual, ya sabes donde está todo así que no hay necesidad de mostrarte la mansión"

"¿Igual?" Lightning miró al rey con un poco de desagrado.

"Sí. Espero disfrutes tu estadía"

"Gracias tío" Cuando el hombre se fue Lightning coloco su mano en su rostro. "Igual" Noctis sonrió un poco por la cara de la chica.

"¿Tiene algo de malo?" Preguntó Prompto.

"Sí, es para una niña de 7" La chica levanto una ceja y miró al rubio.

"No te preocupes Light quédate en la habitación que está al lado de la mía"

"Gracias" La chica estaba subiendo las escaleras pero se detuvo a medio camino y se giró para ver a su primo. "Noctis" El chico la veía "Es bueno verte" La chica se fue y Noctis esbozo una sonrisa incluso sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo inusual y sus amigos notaron eso.

"¿Qué pasó con Nocty?" Gladiolus comenzaba a molestarlo.

"Cállate" El pelinegro quitó su sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado un poco apenado por la manera en la cual lo llamaba Lightning cuando era niña.

"¿Nocty?" El rubio levanto una ceja.

"Así le decía Lightning de pequeña" Explicó Ignis.

"Aaawww que linda, decirte Nocty es tan dulce" Prompto esbozo una de esas sonrisas típicas de cuando molestaban.

"Arg" Noctis prefirió irse, sabía que ahora lo molestarían con eso por bastante tiempo pero los chicos no dejarían que el príncipe se escapara y lo siguieron.

Lightning jamás se fue y escucho lo que los chicos dijeron.

"Nocty…" La chica suspiro y sonrió levemente, había olvidado que lo llamaba así cuando era solo una niña de 6 años, fue a su nueva habitación, estaba al lado de la de Noctis, quizás sería interesante.


	2. Sueños

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 2: Sueños**

El Rey había partido muy temprano a El Nido por esa razón Lightning y Noctis almorzaban solos. La chica prefería cocinar aunque no era demasiado buena. Noctis se sorprendió al ver la comida que preparo la joven pero había hecho una parte especialmente para él y no iba a desperdiciarla.

"Está sabroso"

"No es necesario ser tan amable, sé que no cocino muy bien"

"No es amabilidad, es verdad"

Lightning lo miró, él le estaba sonriendo, cuando lo hacía se veía tan amable… tan… Allí iban de nuevo mirándose fijamente por mucho tiempo, ninguno podía apartar la mirada pero no les molestaba, ni siquiera les molestaba el silencio que quedaba pero fue interrumpido por unas voces que se acercaban. La chica prefirió terminar su desayuno y Noctis estaba algo molesto por la interrupción.

"¡Hola de nuevo!" Prompto sonaba tan alegre y escandaloso como cada mañana.

"Hola" Dijo Ignis en su tono serio.

"Hola" Gladiolus esbozo una sonrisa.

"Hola" Dijeron Noctis y Lightning al unísono.

La chica se levantó de la mesa y tomó los platos pero antes de poder caminar Noctis le habló.

"Gracias por la comida" Ella lo miró, él le estaba sonriendo pero esa sonrisa era muy distinta a las que había visto.

"No es nada" Después de mirarse un rato Lightning dejó el comedor y fue a la cocina.

"Eh ¿No les parece raro?" Prompto le susurró a sus amigos.

"¿Qué cosa?" Gladiolus hizo otra pregunta.

"Esas miradas" Ignis y Gladiolus intercambiaban miradas.

"Quizás tienes razón… pero siempre han sido así"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué te parece tan extraño?" Ignis se sentía curioso.

"Es que… no se" Prompto se rascó la cabeza buscando las palabras "No parecen miradas de primos"

"Espera ¿insinúas que se gustan?" Prompto no pudo responder la pregunta de Gladiolus porque Noctis se les acercó.

"¿De que hablan?" Ignis rápidamente saltó a hablar ya que se habían quedado sin palabras.

"De que no sabíamos que tu prima supiera cocinar"

"Ah ¿Y porqué susurraban?" De nuevo Ignis fue quien hablo.

"No queríamos que escuchara que de seguro cocinaba mal" Gladiolus y Prompto suspiraron aliviados y agradecieron la rapidez de su amigo buscando excusas creíbles y sobretodo el tono serio que tenía siempre incluso en las mentiras.

"Entiendo" Se sentían mal por mentirle a su amigo pero si supiera lo que piensan se molestaría y demasiado.

-o-

Después de haber lavado los platos la joven fue a la antigua sala de juegos que ahora era la sala de entretenimiento de los chicos. Lightning miraba su collar, era precioso y único, una rosa roja con una piedra azul, el color de la piedra siempre le recordó los ojos de Noctis porque eran idénticos y eso le gustaba. Estaba tan sumida en el collar y en los ojos azules profundo del chico que nunca notó cuando ellos entraron.

"Que lindo collar" Lightning se sobresalto al ver a Prompto a su lado.

"Sí, era de mi madre" Ignis se acercó.

"¿Puedo?" Extendió su mano, la pelirosa miró su mano y luego a él entonces asintió y le entrego el collar. Ignis detallaba cada detalle del collar.

"Interesante" Prompto se acercó para mirar lo mismo que veía a su amigo pero no notaba nada o al menos no lo mismo que su amigo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?"

"Parece de una cultura antigua. Los pétalos están muy bien hechos, parecen una rosa real y esta piedra… es realmente hermosa pero no la reconozco" Regresó el collar "Es digno de una princesa" La chica tomó su collar y se lo coloco de nuevo.

"Así que Lightning ¿Cuánto te quedarás aquí?" Prompto sonreía muy curioso.

"Hasta que mis padres regresen"

"¿Por qué? Tú podrías dirigir tu reino"

"No puedo, no tengo 18"

"Pero Noct tiene 17 y lo hace" La chica mira al príncipe quien estaba muy al pendiente de la charla, cuidándola como siempre.

"Es distinto. A los 16 un hombre puede gobernar pero una mujer lo hace a los 18"

"Oh ya veo" Lightning decidió pasar el día con los jóvenes, le daba curiosidad ver que hacía su primo con ellos, por eso se mantenía al margen sin embargo Prompto estaba muy curioso por ella, no lo culpaba, él no la conocía. Entre charlas y juegos llegó la noche, los chicos se fueron demasiado temprano, cosa que era demasiado inusual pero Noctis lo agradeció porque le gustaba más estar a solas con su prima. Después de cenar pasaron la noche viendo películas y hablando, tanto que ya era demasiado tarde por lo que decidieron dormir.

-o-

Una habitación con paredes rojas y el suelo gris oscuro con unas grietas de patrones extraños estaba en el centro, justo allí se encontraba Lightning aparentemente dormida tenía su collar de rosa, la piedra azul emitía una luz del mismo color. De repente sangre comenzó a esparcirse por las grietas al parecer de la chica fue entonces cuando Noctis entro y vio a su prima.

"¡Lightning!" Quería hacerse a la chica pero una sombra al lado de la joven hizo que se detuviera.

"Es tarde"

"Sabía que no debía confiar en ti ¿Qué le hiciste?" Noctis sacó su espada y mostró sus ojos rojos.

"¿Enojado por lo que le hice a tu novia? Tenía que abrir la puerta" Sonrió.

"Nunca me agradaste"

"Esos son celos" Se burlaba de él.

"Estás muerto" El suelo comenzó a temblar.

"Yo no pero quizás tu novia si lo estará" La sombra señalo hacia la chica, el suelo en el cual yacía Lightning comenzó a colapsar y la chica cayó al vacío.

"¡No!" Noctis iba a correr.

-o-

"¡Light!" Noctis despertó sudado y respirando agitadamente. Miró la hora, eran las tres y siete de la madrugada, salió rápidamente de la cama y luego del cuarto.

Coloco la mano en la perilla del cuarto de Lightning dudo por un momento pero decidió entrar tenía que estar seguro de que ella estaba bien. Entro y se dirigió hacia ella. La pelirosa dormía tranquilamente, Noctis podía ver su rostro muy bien gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, le parecía hermosa, se inclinó poco y coloco su mano en la mejilla de la chica. Lightning sintió algo cálido en su mejilla y abrió ligeramente sus ojos, apenas podía ver por la oscuridad pero el rostro que tenía en frente sabía que era de su primo. El pelinegro acercó su rostro a la chica, ella cerró sus ojos, estaban tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones pero en el último momento Noctis desvió el rostro y besó su mejilla. Pensó que estaba mal besarla no solo porque era su prima sino porque estaba casi dormida.

"Nocty…" Susurro.

Sabía que estaba dormida porque despierta no lo hubiera llamado así sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. Acarició su mejilla y dejó el cuarto de su prima no sin antes darle una última mirada. Agradecía que no se hubiera despertado porque no sabría que decir.

A la mañana Lightning despertó, le molestaba la luz porque había olvidado cerrar la cortina, frotó sus ojos con sus manos y se sentó en la cama.

"Tuve el sueño más extraño"


	3. Odín

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 3: Odín**

Lightning entró a la sala de entretenimiento y se encontró solamente con Ignis, Gladiolus y Prompto quienes la saludaron calurosamente.

"¿Dónde está Noctis?"

"Al parecer algunos soldados de Tenebrae están causando alboroto en la ciudad" Respondió Gladiolus.

"¿Por qué no fueron con él?"

"Pidió que nos quedáramos" Dijo Ignis sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

"¿Para cuidarme?" La chica levantó una ceja.

"Oh no, es para… digo porque no era necesario que fuéramos" Ignis suspiró y Gladiolus coloco su mano en su cara, era obvio que su amigo mentía.

"¡No soy una niña!" Lightning cerró la puerta con fuerza, algo que detestaba era que la trataran como una niña indefensa cuando no lo era ni por asomo.

Estaba tan molesta que no se había fijado que había entrado al bosque detrás de la mansión, no le importó y siguió adentrándose, no se perdería porque siempre iba allí con Noctis a jugar, preferían estar solos todo el tiempo.

"Noctis" Susurro mientras sostenía y miraba su collar.

Al levantar la vista pudo apreciar una estructura que parecía ser una habitación pequeña antes, ahora era una ruina, estaba cubierta de moho y mucha maleza, al lado de la ruina había un pequeño lago que era iluminado por los pocos rayos de sol que llegaba a el debido a los árboles frondosos. Ese lugar era llamado "el lugar secreto" porque solo Lightning y Noctis sabían de él y además era difícil de encontrar, si no se conocía bien el bosque jamás podría ser encontrado.

La pelirosa de repente escucho un susurro pero no pudo entender que decía, miró hacia todos lados era imposible que alguien supiera de ese lugar a excepción de…

"¿Noctis?"

El sonido del viento que golpeaba contra los arboles era lo único que se escuchaba pero después de unos minutos escucho otra vez el susurro, definitivamente había alguien allí.

"¿Quién está allí?"

Aunque no llevaba su arma podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. El cielo se oscureció repentinamente y el ambiente se torno tormentoso, la piedra en el collar de Lightning comenzó a brillar y un símbolo rosa apareció bajo sus pies, la chica se apartó rápidamente y del símbolo apareció un caballero humanoide.

"Ha llegado el momento de la prueba" El caballero nunca movió su boca entonces se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de su mente. El susurro. Era él en su mente.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy su eidolon Odín"

"¿Eidolon?" Un rayo cayó en frente de Lightning, cegándola, cuando pudo abrir sus ojos vio en el suelo su arma.

"Hoja Candente" La chica tomó su arma.

"La prueba comienza ahora" Odín movió su mano y la pelirosa sintió un ardor en el pecho. "Tiene tres minutos"

"¿Qué?"

La chica no dudo y le disparo pero Odín se cubrió con su Escudo de Ulir por lo que bloqueo su ataque, si los ataques a larga distancia no servían entonces usaría a corta distancia. Corrió hacia el caballero el cual no se movía ni un centímetro, dio un salto e intento cortarlo con la hoja de su sable pistola pero Odín lo detuvo con su espada. Empujo a la chica sin embargo ella logró mantener el equilibrio al ultimo momento flexionando sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia adelante. Lightning estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo pero decidió no hacerlo, había algo extraño. "¿Por qué?" Pensó. Notó que Odín no intentaba atacarla ni siquiera se movía ¿Para que le dio el arma entonces? ¿Acaso no debía vencerlo? "Odín… El eidolon… eidolon… Espera ¿Qué no había dicho que era MI eidolon? Si era mi eidolon eso quería decir que…"

La pelirosa guardó su arma y se acercó al caballero. Seguía sin moverse, si estaba en lo correcto habría superado la prueba. Cuando estuvo en frente de él coloco su mano en el escudo.

"Empatía" Odín dejó su arma y comenzó a modificarse, transformándose así en caballo. El caballo se acercó a Lightning y relinchó varias veces.

"Este es el modo empatía… huh" Volvió a su forma de caballero y se arrodillo ante la chica.

"Estoy a su servicio"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Porque soy su fiel siervo y solo quiero que usted este complacida" Lightning desconfiaba siempre pero esta vez sentía que no debía desconfiar.

"Siempre soy tan paranoica" Pensó. "Gracias" Con la aceptación, Odín se retiró. La joven tomó su collar y lo miró fijamente ¿Por qué había brillado su collar? Al parecer ese collar no era una simple herencia familiar, tenía algo más, un secreto y estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo. Y eso de eidolon, sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lugar, le era familiar pero no recordaba. La chica sintió algo provenir de su pecho, una calidez, abrió el cierre de su camisa y vio una extraña marca grabada con muchas flechas.

"¿Qué rayos?"

-o-

"¿No les dije que la cuidaran?" Noctis estaba enojado y sobretodo manchado de sangre.

"Lo sentimos. No sabíamos que se iba a ir de la mansión, amigo." Prompto sentía que su vida había sido muy corta.

"Además no es para nada tonta, se dio cuenta de que estábamos aquí para cuidarla y se enojo bastante" Gladiolus intento defender.

"Al parecer odia que la trates como una niña" Ignis se acomodó los lentes.

"Oye ¿Por qué la tratas como a una niña? Estoy seguro que puede defenderse sola" El rubio se sentía curioso.

"Es que…" El príncipe miró hacia abajo, era obvio el sentimiento de culpa que tenía. "Light tenía 6 años y yo 7…"

**FLASHBACK…**

El clima era nublado. Todo el bosque estaba cubierto de nieve.

"Nocty. Vamos, te dejaré atrás" La pequeña tenía una gran sonrisa. Su cabello le llegaba a su mentón, usaba un flequillo hacía adelante y sus ojos eran algo grandes de color azul glacial. Usaba una camisa blanca con mangas largas, sobre ella un vestido beige con flores amarillas y blancas en el lado izquierdo, sobre el vestido un abrigo del mismo beige oscuro, unos guantes beige, unas medias blancas, unas botas beige con blanco y un collar de rosa con una piedra azul profundo en el centro.

"Lighty, no te alejes mucho" Noctis le sonrió a la chica, adoraba verla tan feliz. El chico usaba casi el mismo peinado solo que con menos volumen y el flequillo estaba a los lados, su cabello se veía azulado, sus ojos eran un poco grandes de color azul profundo. Vestía una camisa blanca manga larga y con cuello, sobre ella un suéter azul oscuro, sobre el suéter una chaqueta gris oscura, unos guantes negros y un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos.

La niña corría dejando atrás al niño pero sin estar fuera de su vista. El joven caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, solo se descuido unos segundos admirando el paisaje cuando perdió de vista a su prima debido a lo frondoso del bosque.

"¿Lighty?" Miró hacia todos lados "¡Lighty!" El chico caminó rápido y comenzó a correr un poco pero se detuvo.

"¡Nocty!" El pequeño príncipe escucho el grito de su prima que al parecer necesitaba ayuda. Corrió hacia la voz y logró ver a su prima alejándose de un Malbolo, eso era realmente malo si la tocaba podía envenenarla. ¿Qué hacía eso allí cerca del castillo?

"¡No la toques!"

"Nocty"

Los ojos del chico se tornaron carmesí, varias espadas lo rodearon, giraban a su alrededor, sintió un poco de miedo pero no le intereso lo que pasaba si con eso podía salvarla le daba igual. La pequeña cayó por culpa del hielo. Noctis sin saber como, logró clavar su espada en el monstruo por lo que hizo desviar su atención hacia él. El Malbolo posó todos sus ojos sobre el chico, él clavó una espada en uno de sus ojos manchando un poco su abrigo de sangre por un momento sonrío y le gusto eso pero al recordar a su prima cambio. El monstruo cayó sobre el hielo pero como era demasiado delgado para soportar su peso se hundió en el agua, la grieta que provocó paso por debajo de la niña, ella solo pudo ver la grieta debajo de ella por un momento porque el hielo se rompió haciendo que ella cayera al agua helado aunque no del todo porque logró sostenerse de la orilla de un bloque de hielo.

"¡No!" Noctis saltó de bloque en bloque, el agua estaba demasiado helada y ella no sabía nadar. Lightning no aguantó demasiado tiempo y casi se hunde por completo pero el chico logró sostener su mano, se alegró de que su prima fuera tan pequeña y delgada porque pudo con ella sin ningún problema. La niña temblaba demasiado, Noctis quitó su chaqueta y la coloco sobre ella.

"Lightning. Light. Lo siento" El pelinegro abrazó a su prima.

"N-No es tu… cu-culpa" La pequeña alzó su rostro y juntó su frente fría con la cálida de su primo, se miraban a los ojos y sentían sus respiraciones, ella notó la culpa del chico en sus ojos azules profundo. "En se-serio no e-es tu cu-culpa"

Noctis solo la apego más a él, tenía que mantenerla caliente.

"Vamos. Te llevaré a casa"

"No"

"Light te vas a enfermar"

"No d-dejarás qu-que eso pa-pase"

"Lightning…"

"Nocty… co-confío en ti" Hizo una leve sonrisa, eso solo hizo que él se sintiera más culpable pero prefirió mantenerla a su lado. La pequeña vio la sangre en el abrigo que el joven le había dado, se sintió mal pero ocultó eso.

**FIN FLASHBACK…**

Los chicos se quedaron mudos ante la historia. La pelirosa entró a la mansión, le sorprendió ver a los chicos en medio de la sala, lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a su primo lleno de sangre. Noctis sintió un gran alivio pero también algo de enojo, coloco sus manos que estaban cubiertas por guantes ensangrentados sobre los hombros de la chica.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Qué eres mi padre? No es tu asunto"

"¡Lightning! Pudo haberte pasado algo"

"¡No soy ninguna niña!" Aparto los brazos del chico bruscamente y se fue a su cuarto. Noctis quería seguirla pero Ignis lo detuvo.

La joven se miró al espejo y vio sus hombros manchados de sangre, no le molestaba la sangre, lo que le molestaba era el sentimiento de culpa. Recordó ese día. Si ella no hubiera sido imprudente de niña Noctis no habría despertado sus poderes y no hubiera visto la sangre y muerte desde joven. Golpeo la pared, estaba enojada no con Noctis sino con ella, nunca más dejará que por protegerla le pase algo como eso. Nunca más.


	4. El hombre misterioso

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 4: El misterioso hombre**

Lightning estaba en la ventana y Noctis estaba al otro lado sentado en un sofá mirando hacia abajo. Ignis, Prompto y Gladiolus estaban de pie en medio de los dos mirando a los chicos en medio del ambiente tan tenso. Desde que la chica le gritó al príncipe no se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera cruzaron sus miradas. Prompto suspiró.

"¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán así?"

"No lo sé" Gladiolus fue quien suspiró "Pero llevan demasiado tiempo así"

El timbre sonó e Ignis decidió ir a ver quien es porque el ambiente era demasiado incomodo. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a un joven de su misma edad con cabello purpura y ojos azules.

"Buenos días" Dijo el joven.

"Buenos días"

"¿Se encuentra la princesa Lightning?"

"¿Quién la busca?" Ignis levantó la ceja.

Prompto estaba sentado en un escalón con el mentón en su mano notablemente fastidiado y Gladiolus estaba casi acostado al lado de su amigo rubio. Ignis entró a la sala con el joven el cual capturó la atención de los chicos.

"Lightning te buscan" La chica suspiró sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

"No quiero ver a nadie"

"¿Ni siquiera a mí?" Noctis no reconoció la voz por lo que dirigió su mirada al muchacho, en cambio la pelirosa si reconocía esa voz.

"¡Caius!" La chica sonrió bastante cosa que dejó boquiabiertos a Prompto y Gladiolus y con los ojos muy abiertos a Ignis y sobretodo a Noctis. Se acercó al joven para darle un abrazo fuerte, Noctis tenía una mirada fría que sus amigos notaron. "Te extrañe"

"Yo también"

Lightning tomo la mano de Caius y lo llevó al sofá. Los chicos mantenían la mirada posada sobre ellos a excepción de Noctis que miraba a la pared con su típica postura: las piernas cruzadas, el codo sobre el brazo del sofá y la mejilla en su puño aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo porque dirigió su mirada también hacia ellos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tu padre me mandó"

"¿Mi padre?"

"Sí, parece que el tratado de paz entre El Nido y Paals va a tardar mucho en concretarse. Los años de guerra entre esos dos reinos no son nada fáciles de olvidar" El joven se dio cuenta de la preocupación en los ojos de ella por lo que le sonrió de una manera dulce y calurosa "Descuida todo está muy bien" Coloco su mano en la cabeza de la chica despeinándola un poco.

"No me trates como una niña" La pelirosa frunció el ceño apartando la mano del chico, recibiendo una carcajada de parte del joven por esa acción.

"Lo siento. Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo eres tan linda y cuando te enojas te ves adorable" La chica se sonrojó bastante, cosa que notó el príncipe.

"Cállate. Tch" Cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado escuchando de nuevo la risa del pelipúrpura. "Oh es cierto" De nuevo tomó la mano del chico, Noctis frunció el ceño mientras veía como se dirigían a sus amigos.

"Él es Gladiolus, Gladiolus te presento a mi amigo Caius"

"Hola" Gladiolus levantó la mano sin cambiar su posición.

"Un placer"

"El rubio es Prompto. ¿Recuerdas a Snow?"

"¿El capitán?"

"Ese mismo. Tienen parecido además del cabello"

"Ah entonces ya lo golpeaste"

"No… Aún no" Lightning miró hacia otro lado.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Prompto" El chico se levantó y extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa.

"Definitivamente se parece a Snow" Pensó Caius mientras estrechaba su mano con el rubio.

"Ese chico es Ignis"

"Un placer" El joven acomodo sus lentes y extendió su mano.

"El placer es mío" Estrecho su mano.

"Ven acá" Lightning llevó a su amigo con Noctis el cual parecía estaba de peor humor que antes. "Este es mi primo"

"Ah, el príncipe Caelum. Es un honor su majestad" Caius hizo una reverencia y Noctis se levantó "Soy el estratega y" Miró a Lightning con una sonrisa juguetona "niñera de Light"

"¿Qué?" La chica se había irritado. Noctis pensó que lo golpearía pero no pasó nada entonces el joven rió un poco.

"Me llamo Caius" Extendió su mano.

"…" El pelinegro estrecho su mano e inconscientemente apretó su mano, cuando se fijo en la fuerza que estaba poniendo se sorprendió sin embargo le sorprendió más que Caius hacía lo mismo.

"De acuerdo" Lightning habló entonces los chicos apartaron sus manos. Caius miró a su amiga con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Noctis no podía evitar estar tan frío. "¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?"

"Lo siento Light pero debo prepararme para mañana"

"¿Mañana?"

"Sí, iremos a misma secundaria"

"¿En serio?" El pelipúpura asintió.

"Solo pase a verte. Tenía muchas ganas, me hacías falta" Ella nuevamente se sonrojó. Caius bajo un poco y beso la frente de la joven. Noctis se dirigió a la ventana, no quería que nadie viera que sus ojos se habían tornado carmesíes, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus puños lo más fuerte posible.

"Que no soy una niña" La pelirosa miró hacia otro lado algo molesta.

"Nos vemos" Caius se despidió de los chicos mientras era acompañado de Lightning.

Cuando los jóvenes dejaron la sala, los chicos dirigieron sus miradas a su amigo el cual parecía una estatua.

"¿Noctis?" Prompto se acercaba con toda la precaución del mundo.

"Amigo ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Quién demonios es él?" Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar a su amigo decir esas palabras.

"¿No era el estratega de El Nido?" El rubio se rascó la cabeza.

"Hay algo extraño" El príncipe murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Quieres que te dejemos solo?" Preguntó Gladiolus sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Los jóvenes prefirieron irse no sin antes mirar a su amigo. Ignis cerró la puerta quedándose a solos con el pelinegro.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Esos celos no son buenos"

"No estoy celoso"

"Claro que sí"

"Solo quiero-"

"¿Protegerla? Noctis tu protección parece más amor que eso" Noctis miró de reojo a su amigo entonces notó sus ojos carmesí. Ignis se sorprendió.

"Yo no-"

"Escucha está bien que quieras protegerla pero enamorarte es otra cosa." Ignis se dirigió a la puerta y miró de reojo al joven. "Recuerda es tu prima y tiene tu misma sangre. No puedes enamorarte de ella"

El chico dejó a Noctis solo. Él no pudo evitar golpear la pared e hizo un gran agujero con su puño. Sus ojos aún tenían ese tono carmesí que tanto odiaba.

"Celoso… Hmph" Miró hacia abajo donde estaban los trozos de la pared sin apartar su puño del agujero.


	5. Celos

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 5: Celos**

Ya habían pasado varios días, mientras Lightning y Caius estaban más juntos, Noctis cada vez estaba de un humor peor. No le interesaba que sus amigos le dijeran que no debía enamorarse de ella, lo único que quería era protegerla y sentía que debía protegerla de ese hombre. El chico descubrió que el pelipúpura efectivamente era el estratega de la familia y no solo eso también era el General de su ejercito, vivió en la mansión Farron desde sus 8 años que es cuando Lightning tenía 6 y fue justo después de su accidente en el bosque. El príncipe sentía gran desagrado por el chico y no podía evitar ser frío con él. Esa mañana tuvo una discusión con su prima por su manera tan fría de tratar a Caius, cosa que no era muy común. El pelinegro estaba sentado sobre un árbol, apenas había tocado su comida, solo vigilaba a su prima desde la distancia. Gladiolus, Ignis y Prompto estaban debajo del árbol un poco cansados de ver la sobreprotección de su amigo.

"Noctiiiiiis ven acá" El rubio intentaba suplicar un poco.

"…"

"No pierdas el tiempo" Gladiolus engullo un gran trozo de verdura y a causa de eso casi se ahoga de no haber sido porque Ignis con toda la calma del mundo le pasó su bebida. El joven alto tomó casi todo y suspiro "Gracias amigo"

"De nada"

"Oye ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se quede?" Preguntó Prompto.

"Quizás hasta que regresen el Rey y la Reina Farron" Le respondió Ignis.

"Pero si ya han pasado tres meses" Gladiolus se inclino hacia atrás y apoyo sus manos en el suelo.

"Llevar a cabo el tratado de paz no es nada fácil. El Nido y Paals han estado en guerra desde hace siglos, lástima que los Fal'Cie no intervengan en esas cosas."

"Eso me recuerda que nuestro Fal'Cie se convirtió en cristal"

"¿Ephalks potymer ezho qhude Nocpstiz nuo ezho Luds'Cmie?" Los chicos se quedaron mirando a su amigo rubio quien hablo con la boca llena por eso no habían entendido.

"¿Qué?" El joven tragó.

"¿Es por eso que Noctis no es Lu'Cie?"

"No es por eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Ser un Lu'Cie si tiene que ver con los Fal'Cie, ellos te dan una misión y poderes para cumplirla pero es Etro quien decide que familia será Lu'Cie" Explicó Ignis.

"Ah la Diosa"

"Exacto"

"Eso quiere decir que no importa si eres de la realeza o no, si la diosa te escoge tú y tus descendientes serán Lu'Cie"

"Sí y no"

"¿Qué?" El rubio se confundió.

"La diosa escoge que familia va a ser Lu'Cie pero solo escoge a una familia es entonces cuando le dice al Fal'Cie que le entregue su misión y sus poderes a través de una marca en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente la familia que estaba a su servicio murió hace muchos años y desde entonces no ha escogido a nadie" Gladiolus fue quien explico pero Ignis extendió.

"Sin embargo aunque escoja a una familia no quiere decir que sea Lu'Cie así de fácil. Antes de eso deben hacer una prueba"

"¿Qué clase de prueba?"

"No lo sé pero quien la pase se convertirá en el campeón de Etro y recibirá su bendición"

"Es curioso que los Caelum tengan la bendición de Etro de una manera distinta"

"Espera" El rubio miró a sus amigos "Si todos los descendientes de los Caelum tienen los poderes de Noct ¿Por qué Lightning no los ha usado?" Ignis abrió la boca para decir pero no salieron palabras, incluso Noctis quien solo escuchaba dirigió su atención al más joven. Tenía razón, la chica en sus 16 años jamás mostró poderes como los de su primo. Después de pensar un poco Noctis decidió darle una respuesta.

"Quizás aún no ha despertado sus poderes"

"¿Quizás?" Gladiolus levanto una ceja.

"Tú los despertaste a tus 7 años"

"Sí pero…" Miro hacia abajo "pero fue para salvarla. Despertaron demasiado temprano"

"Debe ser por eso que no puedes controlarte"

"Quizás"

Lightning decidió acercarse a los chicos pero venía sola.

"¿Dónde está tu novio?" Noctis le habló en un tono un poco acido.

"¡No es mi novio!" La chica miró hacia arriba del árbol y se enojó "¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

"…" El chico miró hacia otro lado. La pelirosa iba a decir algo pero prefirió que no, ya había peleado demasiado con él. Noctis prefirió irse y la joven miró al suelo.

"Te duele ¿No?" Levantó la vista para observar a Ignis, el más listo y perspicaz de todos, siempre viendo más allá de lo que aparenta. Se sentó con ellos acomodando su falda escolar.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Seguía mirando al suelo. Los chicos compartieron miradas porque sabían que pasaba a excepción de ellos dos, sin embargo no podían decir nada, ya lo habían hablado y decidieron no meterse.

"No sabemos. Ha estado de mal humor últimamente"

"Puede ser por todas las responsabilidades que debe cargar, desde que el Rey Caelum lo dejó a cargo no tiene tiempo de casi nada" Ignis siempre pensaba rápidamente en excusas creíbles.

"Por mi culpa" Susurro para sí misma.

"¿Dijiste algo Light?" Prompto se acercó.

"Nada"

Sabían que todo terminaría realmente mal pero no podían intervenir. Todo lo que podían hacer era compartir miradas e intentar animarlos.


	6. Rivalidad

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 6: Rivalidad**

Noctis caminaba por pasillos hacia el salón, raramente pasaban personas por allí ya que todos preferían estar en el patio, cuando alzo la vista vio al responsable de su mal humor. Caius bloqueo su paso.

"Muévete"

"¿Qué sucede príncipe? ¿Estás enojado?"

"No es tu asunto" El pelipúrpura se burlo.

"'No es tu asunto' ya suenas a Lightning"

"¿Qué pasó con Light?" Levantó una ceja.

"No es tu asunto" Noctis comenzó a irritarse bastante "Déjala, no puedes tenerla"

"¿Qué?" Caius se acercó un poco y le susurró.

"Jamás podrás tener a tu prima como a una mujer ¿Entiendes? Nunca podrás tocarla ni besarla ni siquiera hacerla tu mujer" Noctis invocó sus espadas y sus ojos se habían tornado carmesí, se había pasado de la raya, Ciaus continuaba con la sonrisa burlona que solo hacia hervir la sangre del príncipe.

Una chica de cabello naranja-rosa atado con dos colitas a los lados salió de un salón cercano entonces notó a Noctis con Caius al parecer iban a pelear. La joven tapó su boca con su mano derecha.

"¡Oh no!" Corrió lo más rápido que podía, Caius logró verla pero disimuló.

"¡Lightning!" La pelirosa dirigió su mirada a la joven que corría hacia ella, se levantó para ver a la chica que tenía 15, la misma edad de Prompto.

"¿Qué sucede Vanille?" A Prompto se le iluminó los ojos. Gladiolus e Ignis planeaban molestarlo pero la idea se fue cuando escucharon lo que dijo la chica.

"¡Noctis va a pelear con Caius!"

"¡¿Qué!" Dijeron todos al unísono. Eso no era nada bueno. Siguieron a la pequeña lo más rápido que podían. Lightning pudo comprobar que Noctis y Caius estaban solos a punto de pelear o al menos eso parecía hasta que se acercó, el pelipúpura estaba desarmado pero el príncipe había convocado sus espadas, la pelirosa se colocó en medio de los dos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La chica estaba realmente molesta.

"Light" Fue todo lo que pudo decir Noctis y guardó sus espadas.

"Lo siento Light fue mi culpa" Todos posaron sus miradas en Caius "Ah… le dije que no creía que fuera tan fuerte, creo que lo hice enojar"

"¿Qué?" El pelinegro se sorprendió por la gran mentira que dijo.

"Noctis ¿Cómo puedes enojarte por eso?" La chica se le acercó.

"Créeme yo no…" Noctis fue callado por una bofetada de la pelirosa. Todos quedaron como estatuas ante la acción de la chica incluso el mismo Caius.

"Desde que Caius llegó has estado de mal humor y lo has tratado mal. Si algo no te agrada puedes hablarlo no tienes por qué atacarlo" Lightning se acercó al pelipúrpura.

"Light ¿No crees que te pasast-?"

"¿Quieres una también?" El chico guardó silencio y prefirió seguirla.

Se quedaron mirando a Noctis el cual no se había movido ni un centímetro ni siquiera enderezó su cabeza.

"Noct…" Gladiolus intentó colocar su mano en el hombro del chico pero el príncipe prefirió irse. No pudieron hacer nada más que mirar.

-o-

Después de clases Lightning se fue con Caius y Noctis se fue solo, los tres chicos no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con ellos así que decidieron hacer una de sus "reuniones" para intentar resolver el problema.

"Amigo esto está mal, muy mal" Gladiolus estaba sentado sobre una caja llena de libros que estaba pegada a la pared del pasillo, el joven rascaba su cabeza.

"Creo que ya no podemos seguir manteniéndonos al margen, esta rivalidad está pasando a mayores" Ignis estaba apoyado a la pared con los brazos cruzados al lado derecho de Gladiolus.

"Pero ¿Por qué Noct se enojó? Él no es de los que usa sus poderes con todos a excepción de monstruos o soldados que debe eliminar" Prompto estaba sentado en el suelo al lado izquierdo de Gladiolus.

"Eso es lo extraño"

"Caius debió decirle algo para hacerlo enojar realmente"

"Pues dijo que le había dicho a Noctis que no era muy fuerte"

"Noctis jamás se enojaría por eso, lo hubiera ignorado"

"Bueno ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente, podría…" Se miraron entre sí.

"Nah" Dijeron al unísono y negaron con la cabeza.

"¡Oh lo tengo!" Prompto se levantó con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Tienes que?"

"¡La solución!"

"¿Ah sí?" El rubio les sonrió bastante, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-o-

El príncipe estaba en la sala del trono, estaba demasiado enojado, frustrado y triste, lo que menos quería era ver a alguien y sus amigos entraron. Noctis estaba en su típica posición pero con los ojos cerrados y así los mantuvo.

"Noct, debes decirnos que paso" Dijo Gladiolus.

"…"

"Por favor, nosotros podríamos hablar con Light"

"No interesa"

"Noctis no seas así. Te conocemos y sabemos que no atacas porque si"

"Por favor" Suplico Prompto. Ignis suspiro.

"Si que estas enamorado"

"No comiences a-"

"Noct deja de negar lo evidente. Notamos que ella te gusta y has intentado negarlo porque es tu prima" Noctis abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo. Prompto y Gladiolus miraban a Ignis hablar, era el indicado para sacar toda la verdad.

"Pero no nos lo niegues, nosotros no te vamos a juzgar y mucho menos darte la espalda. Sé que te dije que no te enamoraras sin embargo nadie manda en el corazón, solo te enamoras y ya" Prompto sonrió bastante.

"Escogiste a una gran chica" Noctis levanto su mirada. Sus amigos le estaban sonriendo, dispuestos a apoyarlo en esa locura.

"No quiero que se metan en problemas además de nada sirve hablar con ella, no me escucho. Prefirió escucharlo a él"

"La bofetada…"

"Alguna razón debió tener pero ¿Podrías decirnos que pasó?"

"Él… él sabe de mis sentimientos" El príncipe se sonrojo un poco "Dijo que no podía estar con ella"

"Tiene razón"

"…"

"Estás enamorado y sí, es difícil que estén juntos pero-" Prompto interrumpió a Ignis y pasó su brazo por el cuello de su amigo y también por el de Gladiolus.

"¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Y los amigos están para apoyarse!" El rubio tenía una gran sonrisa. Noctis sonrió un poco, se sentía más aliviado pero también sentía que sería molestado por el resto de su vida. "Así que…" Prompto le dio una sonrisa traviesa a sus amigos "Demonios" pensó Noctis. El joven se acercó a su amigo y pasó su brazo por el cuello del príncipe "¡Eres un genio viejo!"

"¡Sí! No pudiste enamorarte de alguien mejor. Light es hermosa, fuerte, decidida, independiente." Gladiolus hablaba emocionado e Ignis agregó más.

"También muy lista, audaz y diferente a las demás"

"Toda una princesa guerrera muy acorde con un príncipe guerrero ¿no?"

"No molesten… Debo olvidarla"

"¿Por qué?"

"Todos se opondrán además no se si… eehh… si yo le gusto"

"Ah es eso. Pues tenemos la solución"

"¿Solución?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿De que hablas Pro?"


	7. Stella

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 7: Stella**

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Noctis sentía un tic en su ojo.

"Confía en mí" Dijo Prompto golpeando su pecho con el puño pero lo hizo tan fuerte que terminó tosiendo.

"Por eso te pregunto porque no confío en ti"

"¿Qué?" Gladiolus se rio por la reacción del rubio.

Una hermosa rubia entró a la sala de entretenimiento con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Noctis!" Corrió a abrazar al chico.

"Hola Stella" El chico no tuvo más opción que corresponder su abrazo. Stella era una conocida de la infancia aunque ella si lo consideraba amigo pero al príncipe le daba mala espina la chica, sentía que detrás de esa sonrisa amable había algo detrás.

"Me alegra tanto que me hayas invitado"

"Stella sabes que esto es-"

"Lo sé, lo sé"

Lightning entró a la sala sorprendiéndose por la joven que estaba con ellos.

"Lo siento no sabía que estaban ocupados. Ignis quería hablar contigo"

"Has llegado justo a tiempo Light" Ignis tomó la mano de la chica y la acerco a donde estaban Noctis y la rubia. Cuando la princesa y el príncipe cruzaron sus miradas la desviaron rápidamente "Light te presento a Stella ella es…"

"Soy la novia de Noctis"

"La… ¿qué?" Se notaba la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven. "Espera ¿desde cuando tienes novia?" Lightning le habló a Noctis como si nada hubiera pasado. Noctis se sorprendió por la reacción mientras Prompto y Gladiolus sonreían, al parecer había funcionado.

"Ah… bueno…" El pelinegro no sabía que decir así que la rubia intercedió.

"Desde hace unos días" Stella coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Noctis y giró su rostro hacia ella para besarlo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por esa acción, Noctis no sabía que hacer, Ignis y Gladiolus quedaron con la boca abierta, a Prompto se le cayó su bolsa de maníes y Lightning estaba totalmente confundida. Cuando la joven se separo miró a Lightning con una sonrisa, Noctis también la miró pero sin salir del shock. El lugar se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, parecía que nadie terminaba de digerir lo que había pasado, la pelirosa pensó que sería mejor salir.

"Y-Yo tengo que i-irme" Retrocedía sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro. También se sorprendieron por la actitud tan extraña de la joven.

"¿No tenías que hablar conmigo?"

"¡Ci-Cierto!" Miró rápidamente a Ignis y choco con la puerta, algo que le pareció completamente estúpido, movió su cabeza un par de veces para reaccionar "Bú-Búscame en el jardín" movió su cabeza de nuevo y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

"…"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de recoger algunos maníes que estaban en el suelo.

"No tengo idea"

"¡Stella!" El príncipe al fin reaccionó. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Dijiste que querías que se viera real y que mejor realismo que un beso"

"S-Si pero…" El chico miró hacia otro lado.

"Bueno me voy. ¡Nos vemos Noct!" La rubia los dejó solos.

"Lo del beso fue genial"

"No lo fue" Protesto Noctis.

"Pero si Lightning parecía sorprendida y creo que celosa"

"¿Tú crees?"

"No podemos asegurar nada" Dijo Ignis.

"Al menos estaba bastante sorprendida ¿Viste como actuó?"

"Sí muy diferente a como es"

Los chicos se rieron. Noctis tenía la esperanza de que Gladiolus tuviera razón y la chica se haya sentido celosa. Su forma de actuar lo parecía pero no sabían que sentía ella.

-o-

Lightning estaba en el jardín con un pequeño "charco" denominado por Prompto, era curioso que hubiera un jardín y un estanque dentro del castillo pero cuando llovía podía estar ahí y sentir como si estuviera afuera. La chica estaba intentando aclarar sus ideas ¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Y porque actuó de esa manera tan… estúpida? Parecía estar celosa pero a ella no le gustaba su primo… ¿o si?

"Allí estás" Lightning miró hacia atrás y vio a Stella sonriéndole de una manera muy amable.

"…"

"No estés enojada por favor" La rubia se sentó al lado de la chica. "Esto fue idea de Prompto"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Bingo" Pensó Stella y sonrío más "Se le ocurrió la idea de que quizás sentirías celos si veías a Noctis con otra chica"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No te has dado cuenta? Le gustas a Noctis"

"¿Qué?" Lightning se levantó de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Eres muy despistada en eso pero dime ¿Él te gusta?"

"¿Qu-? ¿Por qué debería? Somos p-"

"Primos, lo sé pero eso no impide que se amen. Vamos dime y te diré mi secreto" La pelirosa levanto una ceja, parecía un trato justo pero…

"Yo… Yo no sé" La joven miró hacia abajo.

"Ok, eso es suficiente. Ahora te diré el mío. Uno de los chicos me gusta"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí… uummm" Stella miró hacia abajo algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida "Ignis"

"Huh, no me sorprende" Cruzó sus brazos "Se nota que tienes buenos gustos"

"¿Po-Por qué lo dices?"

"Uno es un idiota y el otro es peor y juntos son un desastre" Stella sonrió traviesamente.

"Oh, eso significa que Noctis esta prohibido" Soltó unas risitas haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara.

"¡Stella!"

"Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo" Las dos rieron, la rubia se sorprendió al ver a su nueva amiga sonreír por primera vez.

"Confía en mí" Se dirigió a la puerta "Si te gusta deberías decírselo" Stella dejó sola a la chica confundida, sin saber que alguien las estaba vigilando, una sombra sonrió de manera maliciosa…


	8. Sentimientos entrelazados

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 8: Sentimientos entrelazados**

Habían pasado un par de días, Lightning y Stella se habían unido bastante, lo suficiente como para que los chicos dijeran que eran las mejores amigas. De alguna manera u otra la rubia aprendió a descifrar lo que pensaba Lightning con solo mirar su rostro y lo más sorprendente logró hacer que la pelirosa le dijera todo lo que quería saber sin recibir ni un solo golpe.

Stella descubrió que su amiga es una mujer amable y se preocupa por todos, y a diferencia de ella tomaba acciones inmediatas lo cual la hacia una reina perfecta para El Nido. También descubrió el secreto que tenía.

"Oh Light por favor. Debes decirlo" Stella perseguía a la pelirosa quien no se detenía.

"Por enésima vez. No" Estaba algo irritada.

"¿Por qué? De esa manera tú-"

"Stella, ya te lo dije. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE puede saber" Stella inflo sus mejillas como una niña pequeña, un acto muy dulce típico de ella. No lo hacia por reproche sino por costumbre que adquirió al lado de su amiga pues cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo inflaba sus mejillas.

"Pero-"

"No insistas. Prometiste que no dirías nada"

"Y no lo haré pero-"

"Nada de peros" La rubia se preocupaba mucho por la felicidad de Lightning sobretodo porque era su única amiga y la hermana que nunca tuvo, lo mismo pensaba la pelirosa. Cuando Stella vio a donde se dirigía la joven prefirió dejarla sola no sin antes hacer una sonrisa traviesa.

Lightning llevaba mucho tiempo parada frente a la puerta que daba al dormitorio de su primo. Se debatía internamente el tocar o salir corriendo, cuando ya había optado por la segunda opción se topo con el chico que buscaba.

"Lightning…"

"Hola"

"…" Desde lo sucedido con Stella, apenas cruzaban palabras ni siquiera cruzaban miradas y cuando lo hacían inmediatamente miraban hacia otro lado. Noctis tomó aire y miró a la pelirosa.

"Tengo algo que decirte" Eso capto la atención de la chica. El pelinegro lo había pensado bastante tiempo, ya no le importaba si eran primos o no, tenía que decirlo.

"…"

"Light… yo…" se sonrojó "yo… tú…" Noctis miro por un momento hacia abajo mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza, le costaba decirle pero tenía que hacerlo. La joven también se sonrojo pensando las palabras que probablemente diría, después de todo ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia ella "tú me gustas" la pelirosa suspiro de sorpresa y Noctis esperaba impacientemente su respuesta.

"Era verdad" pensó "Noctis… yo… yo…" miró hacia abajo "Grandioso, ahora actúa como idiota" se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos. Noctis decidió ignorar su timidez y acerco su rostro a la joven, la chica parecía casi hipnotizada por los ojos azul marino del chico pero cuando estaban demasiado cerca Lightning le dio una bofetada. "No puedo"

La pelirosa salió corriendo dejando a Noctis un poco dolido, no por la bofetada sino por su reacción. Había dicho sus sentimientos y temía que el lazo tan cercano que tenían se rompiera pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

-o-

"¡¿Qué?" Stella se levantó de la silla y casi deja caer el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Ya escuchaste" Lightning le daba la espalda.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porqué no está bien"

"Pero no debiste darle una bofetada"

"Es… cierto"

"Entonces discúlpate con él"

"mmm" La rubia intentó mirar el rostro de la pelirosa, quería saber que pasaba por su mente pero no se lo permitió.

"¿Por favor?" Suplico como una niña pequeña queriendo un dulce.

"Está bien, está bien"

"Esta noche"

"¿Por qué esta noche?"

"Confía en mí" La pelirosa suspiró.

"De acuerdo" Stella la abrazo fuerte.

-o-

La noche cayó rápidamente. Ya todos habían cenado y se habían ido a casa. En el castillo solo estaban los primos. Noctis se encontraba en el jardín interior, mirando a los peces nadar en el agua iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna que penetraba por el techo de vidrio. El joven suspiró y escucho unos pasos acercarse a él, prefirió no voltear.

"Noctis" Al escuchar esa voz no pudo evitar mirarla. Lightning se sentó muy cerca de su primo y se miraron.

"Lo siento" Lightning colocó su mano en la mejilla de Noctis, el chico solo sonrió de una manera muy dulce.

"¿Por qué?" No apartaba la mirada de los ojos azul glacial de la joven.

"Por la bofetada… bueno por ambas bofetadas"

"Olvida eso" Se sentía alegre y aliviado de no haber roto el vinculo que tenían. Noctis juntó su frente con la de Lightning.

"Como cuando éramos niños"

"Como cuando éramos niños" Noctis repitió.

Los chicos compartían una sonrisa pequeña pero especial, poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose cada vez más y más hasta que sus labios se juntaron, cerraron sus ojos y se dieron un beso, aunque ya habían besado antes era un beso bastante torpe porque ambos sabían que jamás habían dado un beso real. De repente Lightning se separó y se miraron sonrojados.

"Esto no está bien" La chica miró hacia abajo, después de un par de minutos Noctis decidió hablar.

"Al demonio el si está bien o no"

"¿Qué?" Noctis tomó su cintura con su mano izquierda y el brazo izquierdo de la chica con su mano derecha.

La pelirosa estaba sorprendida por el acto de su primo pero mientras él intentaba besarla ella se dejó llevar, pasó los brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y se besaron lenta y cálidamente mientras los cubría el brillo de la luna que pronto sería llena. Como olvidaron respirar tuvieron que separarse no sin antes darse un par de besos pequeños más.

"Noctis… no podemos"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos primos?"

"Compartimos sangre"

"¿Y qué?"

"Está mal" Noctis hizo que Lightning colocara su cabeza en su hombro sin mover los brazos de su cuello. El pelinegro podía sentir la respiración de la chica en su cuello.

"No importa lo que piensen"

"Sabes que estarán en contra"

"Mientras estés conmigo no me interesa"

"Noctis"

"Shhh" Comenzó a jugar con su cabello "Nadie tiene porque saberlo"

"…" La chica apegó más su rostro al cuello del joven, sentía su aroma y le encantaba. Noctis por su parte sentía el aroma a rosas que desprendía su cabello, era curioso, jamás se había dado cuenta de eso. La joven se separó y se levantó.

"¿Light?" La joven se inclinó.

"No podemos" Le dio un ultimo beso, no pudo decir nada ni tampoco detenerla. Tenía razón no podían pero ¡Maldición! Si solo no fuera su prima todo sería distinto.


	9. Compromiso

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 9: Compromiso**

El Rey Caelum al fin regresó y no lo hizo solo, los padres de Lightning venían con él.

"¡Lightning!" Dijo la reina muy emocionada y fue a abrazar a su hija muy fuerte. Habían pasado meses desde que se fueron.

"Es bueno verte madre"

"Aaww te extrañe tanto mi pequeña" La pelirosa se separó frunciendo el ceño.

"Madre ¿Cómo les fue?" La verdad Lightning no estaba muy interesada en esos asuntos pero lo decía para tener un tema.

"Logramos hacer el tratado de paz" Dijo el rey Farron sonriéndole a la pelirosa, también le dio un abrazo.

"Esas son buenas noticias"

"Light, querida ¿Has comido bien?"

"Por supuesto madre" Lightning frunció el ceño, odiaba que su madre la tratara como una niña. "Oh linda. Adivina. Te traje muchos vestidos de Paals. Son tan hermosos"

"Grandioso. Ahora seré su muñeca" Pensó la joven al ver uno de los vestidos que compró. Levantó una ceja, el vestido era… lindo, pero odiaba usar vestidos y no tenía más opción cuando su madre la obligaba a usar eso. Si bien, de pequeña los usaba mucho, cuando creció comenzó a odiarlos y usaba ropa un poco más de chicos, quizás influenciada por su primo con el cual pasaba bastante tiempo.

"Noctis ¿Has cuidado bien del reino?" El rey Caelum se acercó a su hijo.

"Sí, padre"

"¿Dónde está Ignis?"

"En la sala del trono. Preparando todo para usted"

"No me hables de usted"

"Disculpa padre"

"Esta bien" El hombre colocó su mano en la cabeza de Noctis y entró, de seguro se dirigiría a la sala del trono para recibir un informe de los acontecimientos en el reino durante su ausencia.

"Siempre trabajo" Pensó el pelinegro.

"Oh Noctis cuanto has crecido" Dijo en un tono casi empalagoso. Lightning giró sus ojos, era tan típico de su madre, sin mencionar su "tono empalamoroso", es que definirla con empalagosa o amorosa no era suficiente así que unió las palabras. Noctis en cambio dirigió su atención hacia la mujer que se acercaba a él, le brindó una sonrisa. La reina abrazo a su sobrino, la cabeza del chico estaba en el pecho de la reina, le agradaba que lo tratara así porque le hacia recordar a su madre, ella lo trataba igual de pequeño. Siempre deseó que su madre no muriera por esa enfermedad pero al menos tenía a la reina Farron que lo hacia recordar sus momentos felices, por eso le tenía tanta estima, el mayor de los respetos y le permitía toda la libertad de casi invadir su privacidad. Lightning y su padre suspiraron frustrados al mismo tiempo por la escena típica captando la atención de sobrino y tía.

"Se notan que son padre e hija" Dijo Noctis y provocando una risita de la reina.

"Cállate/Silencio" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y levantaron una ceja. Eso provoco un ataque de risa a la reina y Noctis también se rio. Lightning por su parte cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño. El rey sonrió un poco.

"Toda una Farron" Coloco su mano sobre su hija. Caius llegó al castillo, esbozo una sonrisa al ver a los padres de Lightning, hizo una reverencia.

"Es bueno ver que están de regreso sanos y salvo su majestad"

"Oh Caius ¿Has cuidado bien de nuestra hija?"

"Tal como usted me lo pidió"

"Sí, claro" Pensó Noctis mientras giraba sus ojos. Desde su pelea con el pelipúrpura no lo había visto más, al parecer Lightning había hablado con él pero nunca supo que le dijo. El joven se dirigió hacia la pelirosa sin dejar de ser vigilado por Noctis.

"Light ¿Podemos hablar?" La chica lo pensó por un momento y asintió. "Gracias" La joven se dirigió al jardín. "Deberían ir a descansar, el viaje ha sido agotador"

"Tienes razón Caius" Asintió el rey.

"Aaww tú siempre eres tan dulce Caius"

"Solo me preocupo por ustedes ¿Por qué no descansan hasta la cena? Yo les avisaré"

"Mi linda Lightning debería fijarse en un chico como tú" Dijo la reina muy feliz. Noctis por su parte miró hacia otro lado, el comentario lo había hecho sentir un poco mal.

"Gracias" Dijo el rey y entró al castillo al lado de su esposa. Caius se coloco al lado de Noctis y le susurro.

"¿Ves? Incluso el rey y la reina piensan que soy adecuado para su hija. Jamás estarán de acuerdo en que la ames, después de todo ustedes son primos." El pelipúpura esbozo una sonrisa algo maliciosa y dejó solo al príncipe. El pelinegro en vez de estar enfadado, sonrió. Sí, quizás nadie estaría de acuerdo en que dos primos tengan una relación amorosa pero ahora sabía que la pelirosa le correspondía sus sentimientos.

-o-

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Siempre directo al grano ¿No, Light?"

"Solo dime lo que querías decirme"

"Ok, entonces iré directo al grano igual que tú" El pelipúpura sonrió "Tengo un trato"

"¿Trato?" Lightning levantó una ceja

"Sí" Caius se dirigió al estanque.

"¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Uno que nos beneficie a todos, porque… ¿Sabes? ¿Qué dirían tus padres si se enteraran que su hija y su sobrino tienen un amorío?" El joven miraba los peces.

"¿Qué?" La pelirosa intentó ocultar su sorpresa pero no lo logró.

"Sería terrible. Quien sabe si incluso llegasen a cortar lazos"

"Caius ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?" El chico la miró.

"Oh por favor Light. ¿Vas a negarme que le confesaste a Stella tus sentimientos por él o que incluso lo besaste?" Lightning estaba petrificada, su boca estaba abierta de la impresión pero nada salía de ella. "Así que… ¿Hay trato o digo todo?" La chica esta vez lo miró con bastante enojo, jamás espero eso de él.

-o-

"¿Me llamaste?" Noctis entró al jardín y vio a Lightning parada en frente del estanque mirando los peces.

"Sí" Su voz sonaba algo apagada.

"¿Pasa algo?" El pelinegro coloco su mano en la mejilla de la joven, adoraba ver los ojos glaciales de la joven pero estaban eran distintos, había… ¿dolor quizás?

"Noctis… Te amo" Noctis se sonrojó ante esas palabras, ya sabía que ella le correspondía pero de allí a que le dijera eso y tan súbitamente. "Te lo prometo, voy a amarte por siempre"

"Light ¿Qué suce-?" El chico fue interrumpido por los labios de la joven. Noctis se dio cuenta de que ese beso era distinto a los otros, era más bien como un beso lleno de dolor y tristeza que anunciaba una despedida. No quería que se alejara ahora. La joven se separó y miró al suelo. "Light…"

"Lo siento" La pelirosa salió corriendo. A pesar de que los mechones cubrían su rostro había notado unas lágrimas sin embargo fue incapaz de detenerla. Se quedó allí mirando al suelo intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

-o-

El rey y la reina Farron decidieron quedarse esa noche en el castillo por sugerencia de Caius, tenía razón el viaje había sido demasiado agotador y otro viaje a su castillo en el Nido no era buena idea. Todos estaban esperando la cena mientras tenían una conversación o mejor dicho solo los reyes y la reina tenían una conversación, Noctis solo miraba a su prima quien había estado cabizbaja desde que entró al comedor no había dicho ni una palabra ni hecho uno de sus gestos desde entonces sobretodo porque la reina la obligo a usar un vestido. El príncipe tenía ganas de abrazarla y besarla y fuera lo que fuera que pasara podía llorar en su pecho pero no podía, todos estaban allí además nadie podía ver el amor como hombre y no como primo que sentía pues ya nunca más la vería como a su prima sino como a una mujer.

La cena fue muy tranquila, ya habían comido la mitad. Caius quien solo había permanecido de pie apegado a una pared se acercó a Lightning. Tomó una copa y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

"Disculpen. Lamento mucho interrumpir su cena pero quiero hacer un brindis y hacer un anuncio" Todos dirigieron su atención hacia él tomando sus copas a excepción de Lightning quien entonces miró a Noctis que se encontraba a su lado, un poco lejos después como un robot miró hacia adelante.

"¿Pasa algo querido?"

"Sí. Lightning y yo… nos vamos a casar" La chica miró hacia abajo no quería mirar a Noctis

"¿Por eso su confesión tan súbita?" pensó el chico intentando contenerse, quería despedazar a ese idiota. No tenía ningún derecho a comprometerse con ella porque… era de él. La reina se levantó de su silla, los reyes se miraron entre sí con bastante sorpresa.

"Felicidades" La reina abrazó fuerte a Caius y luego se dirigió a su hija "Sabía que escogerías muy bien" También la abrazo.

"Gracias… Madre" Dijo las palabras forzadas. Noctis intentaba mantenerse calmado, apretaba fuertemente su pantalón e intentaba por todos los medios que sus ojos no cambiaran a carmesí porque si lo hacia estaba seguro de que haría, literalmente, sushi a Caius.

Los reyes también felicitaron a la pareja.

"Hija ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que Caius era tu novio?" El pelipúpura decidió intervenir y respondió a la reina.

"Discúlpenos por mantener nuestra relación oculta pero yo solo soy un sirviente y no se vería bien eso. Aunque a ella nunca le importó eso" Lightning intentó no fruncir su ceño o al menos no hacerlo tanto. "Lo que a ella realmente le importaba era lo que me pasara, tenía miedo que no lo tomaran bien"

"¿Cómo demonios podía decir tantas mentiras y lo peor es que eran creíbles?" Pensó la joven.

"Oh mi dulce Lightning" La mujer abrazo muy fuerte a su hija. Noctis se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero su padre lo detuvo.

"Noctis ¿No vas a felicitarlos?"

"Es verdad" El príncipe intento sonar calmado y olvidadizo, solo giró un poco su rostro. "Felicidades… Caius… Lightning" La pelirosa solo pudo ver como el chico se iba.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Se preguntó el Rey Farron.

"Debe estar enojado porque no le dijimos nada" Mintió Caius.

"Es cierto. Noctis es tan protector con mi Light. Parece más su hermano que su primo" Dijo la reina.

"Parece más mi novio que mi primo" corrigió mentalmente Lightning. La chica suspiro al pensar en su primo, últimamente el joven le arrancaba suspiros incluso en su ausencia.

"Oh que linda. Esos suspiros son de amor" La reina se mostraba muy emocionada.

"Sí" Dijo la chica, quería decir que era por Noctis y no por Caius pero solo se limitó a dejar que su madre actuara "empalamorosa" con ella. Sin embargo la pelirosa sentía que algo iba mal, algo que superaba su enredo amoroso.


	10. Engaño

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 10: Engaño**

Noctis azoto la puerta, sabía que la pobre no tenía la culpa pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Por qué Lightning le había dicho hace menos de una hora que lo amaba si se iba a casar con ese idiota de Caius? Quizás esa era la razón, para que nadie se enterara de lo que sentía debía ocultarlo con esa boda pero ¡Por Etro! ¿Tenía que ser necesariamente con él? A la persona que más detestaba. Sus ojos se tornaron carmesí e inmediatamente las espadas lo rodearon, estaba tan enojado que cortó todo a su paso. Para cuando logró controlarse sus ojos se tornaron azules nuevamente.

Suspiró. Apartó una cortina y un trozo de madera que cortó de la cama. Se acostó boca arriba colocando sus brazos en su rostro. Tenía demasiado en que pensar pero no quería, lo único que quería era recordar la sonrisa de su prima… no… la sonrisa de la mujer que amaba.

"Light…" suspiró con las palabras y aunque sus brazos cubrían su rostro, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-o-

Lightning de alguna manera había logrado librarse de su madre, después de haberle contado todo a Stella decidió entrenar con ella y con Odín para despejar su mente. Lo único que la hacia olvidar todo era una batalla intensa por eso Stella luchaba al lado de Odín sin embargo la pelirosa cayó en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Es suficiente" Dijo Stella mientras guardaba su arma.

"Nos vemos" Aunque no quería la chica retiró a Odín. Era curioso, desde que ella "domo" a Odín no había vuelto a pronunciar una sola palabra igual eso no le importó. Lightning se sentó en el suelo y la rubia la siguió.

"¿Estas bien ahora?"

"No" La joven miró al cielo.

"Él no parece de los que hacen eso"

"Tú no pareces de las que pelean"

"¿Por qué?" Stella se sorprendió y se levantó.

"Porqué pareces más una princesa"

"Disculpa pero soy una princesa" Colocó sus manos a sus cinturas.

"Es verdad" Las dos rieron mientras compartían una mirada divertida.

"Me alegra verte sonreír"

"Es que eres una especie de payaso"

"¿Qué? Pero si no tengo maquillaje" Stella era la única que no tomaba los comentarios de Lightning como una ofensa.

"Oh ¿En serio?" Lightning se levantó y señalo los labios de chica "¿Y qué es eso?" Stella miró hacia abajo para ver sus labios.

"Es solo brillo labial, además…" Ahora era la rubia quien señalaba los labios de Lightning "tú también usas"

"Me tienes" Se rieron de nuevo. Los momentos que Lightning pasaba con Stella eran algo extraños sobretodo porque reían con comentarios y bromas aún más extrañas pero atesoraba esos momentos. Ambas pensaban que eran la hermana que nunca tuvieron.

"Ahora nosotras haremos un trato" Dijo en un tono parecido al de Vanille, incluso movía su dedo de igual manera.

"¿Trato?"

"Sí" Stella tomó las manos de Lightning "Me enseñaras a ser mejor guerrera y yo… ahhh… te enseñaré a ser más… chica"

"¿Qué?" A Lightning no le gustaba la idea.

"Oh vamos. Usaras vestidos"

"No, no, por favor. Todo menos eso. Ya tengo suficiente con mi madre"

"Light"

"Tengo una mejor idea te enseñaré a ser mejor guerrera y conseguir una cita con Ignis a cambio te quedarás en mi casa al menos unos días" Stella se sonrojó un poco al escuchar Ignis e inmediatamente abrazó a su amiga.

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor hermana mayor!"

"¿Qué?" La pelirosa solo pudo ver a Stella danzar de un lado a otro. Esa era una de sus mejores cualidades además de su gran belleza y esas dotes de bailarina también las demostraba en batalla, mezclando su espada con baile. Sonrió y pensó "Eres la mejor hermana menor"

-o-

Lightning cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras miraba hacia abajo, se sentía cansada después de la batalla, suspiró y alzó la vista, notó una sombra parada en su ventana. Cuando esa sombra se dio la vuelta vio a Caius.

"Caius ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"

"Solo quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo"

"¿Para qué?"

"Por favor, solo quiero hablar" La chica suspiró.

"Está bien"

"Sígueme"

-o-

La pelirosa y el pelipúpura caminaban por los pasillos de unas ruinas. Lightning se preguntaba porque la llevaba allí ¿Acaso quería intentar algo?

"¿A dónde me estás llevando?"

"…"

"Caius si no me dices me voy"

"A un lugar especial… Donde puedes ver a los muertos"

"¿Qué?" Se detuvieron ante una puerta gris con algunos mecanismos. Cuando se abrió la joven vio una habitación con paredes rojas y el suelo gris oscuro con unas grietas de patrones extraños estaba en el centro. "¿Qué es esto?" Lightning fue al centro de la habitación y se quedó mirando el lugar.

"Te lo dije, un lugar donde puedes ver a los muertos"

"¿Tenía que ser en Paals?"

"Sí además ya hablamos de esto. Solo haz lo que te pedí" Caius coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa.

"¿Estás seguro?" Lightning miró hacia abajo.

"Totalmente, amada mía, confía en mí" Odiaba que le dijera así pero no tenía más opción, debía seguir con la farsa. Aunque eso no importaba, ya le había jurado amor eterno a Noctis, de la manera más cursi que existía pero sincera

"Como si pudiera" Murmuró para sí misma.

"Tenía una hermana… Una hermana mayor… Yeul… Era hermosa pero murió protegiendo a Noel, su prometido…."

"No me interesa tu pasado, me voy" Lightning apartó las manos del chico y se dio la vuelta pero al hacer eso Caius aprovecho y la golpeo haciendo que la joven cayera inconsciente.


	11. El secuestro

**Titulo:** Lazos

**Autora:** Lightning Caelum

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Lightning Farron y Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Disclaimer****:** Lightning, Noctis y demás personajes de la saga Final Fantasy le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y SquareEnix.

**Capítulo 11: El secuestro**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Lightning desapareció con Caius. La reina estaba recostada en el sofá pues no había comido nada y no paraba de llorar, el rey Farron estaba a su lado intentando calmarla mientras el rey Caelum permanecía detrás de su escritorio con un gesto sombrío. Ignis entró en la oficina, todos se le quedaron mirando pero él solo bajó la mirada.

"Mi niña" La reina volvió a romper en llanto.

"Cálmate querida"

"Señor no hemos podido localizar el paradero de la princesa además tenemos noticias malas" El rey Caelum suspiró.

"¿Más noticias malas?"

"Sí… Su majestad, la información de que la princesa está desaparecida se ha filtrado y los demás reinos ya se han enterado"

"¡¿Qué?" El rey se levantó.

"¿Eso no es bueno?" Preguntó la reina pues no sabía nada acerca de asuntos militares o civiles.

"No es nada bueno. En primer lugar los demás reinos sabrán que con la desaparición de la princesa nuestras fuerzas militares en la frontera enemiga se verán disminuidas y podrían planear un ataque y en segundo lugar los malhechores podrían buscar a Lightning para sacar provecho y cobrar una especie de recompensa con ella."

"¡Oh no!"

"No te preocupes hermanita" El rey Caelum sonrió "Noctis está encabezando la búsqueda, estoy seguro que la encontrará"

"Espero que sea así" Stella entró en la habitación.

"Con su permiso" Hizo una reverencia, la reina se acercó a ella.

"Stella dime que sabes algo de ella" La rubia negó con la cabeza y abrazó a la mujer mientras escuchaba su llanto a pesar de que Stella no estaba mejor que ella.

"Stella ¿Noctis no estaba contigo?"

"Sí" La reina se apartó y se acostó en el sofá de nuevo.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Regresará de Tenebrae en la noche. Dijo que quería averiguar un poco más y me mandó para darles las noticias"

"Entiendo"

-o-

Noctis suspiró, estaba en el carro que se encontraba en el castillo de Stella. Era extraño los reinos de Stella y de Noctis eran enemigos, sin embargo, los jóvenes eran muy amigos y se les tenía permitido entrar solo a ellos a el reino del otro. El príncipe intentaba mantener la calma y no perder el control como ayer, cuando Prompto dijo lo que vio.

**FLASHBACK…**

Prompto se dirigía a la habitación de Noctis y fue cuando vio a Lightning salir con Caius, se colocaron unas túnicas con capuchas algo que le pareció muy extraño pero prefirió ignorar eso, fue entonces cuando escuchó un poco sus susurros.

"¿Estás… guro?" Esa era la voz de Lightning.

"Sí" La otra era la voz de Caius.

"¿…mo sabes?"

"Te l… dije ¿No… en mí?"

"No"

"Por… cariño"

"No… llames a…"

"Es… bien"

"Termi… es… y regre..mos… te…"

"Ok"

El rubio estaba escondido detrás de una columna y vio cuando partían.

**FIN FLASHBACK…**

Casi destroza por completo la sala de entretenimiento, Stella fue quien logró calmarlo, de no haber sido por ella todo hubiera terminado peor. Se acomodó en el carro para dormir, había pasado toda la noche despierto y se sentía cansado, no quería que Stella lo notara y por eso la mandó a su reino, cuando ella le preguntó porque iría sola él se zafó diciendo que buscaría más información. Aunque no era del todo mentira no quería que se preocupara. Cerró los ojos y decidió dormir un poco.

-o-

Lightning estaba usando una armadura plateada, caminaba a la orilla, desde allí se podía ver perfectamente el mar negro.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Noctis.

"¿Um?" La pelirosa giró su cabeza para ver a su acompañante que estaba detrás de ella.

"Acerca de… eso"

"Por supuesto. Es mi destino" Aunque el cielo estaba nublado los pocos rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro haciéndola ver muy hermosa, según Noctis.

"Tu "destino". No puede decidir tu destino"

"Mi destino estaba escrito desde que nací"

"Entonces déjalo y busca otro"

"Aunque quisiera no puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Esto me lo recordará siempre" La joven coloco su mano sobre su pecho.

"No es justo, ahora que sabemos que tú y yo-"

"Basta" La chica dirigió su atención hacia él de nuevo. "Nocty, escúchame aunque nosotros no-" Fue interrumpida por el beso que le dio el pelinegro. "Noctis…"

"Entonces deja que me quede contigo"

"No puedes"

"Por favor"

"Debes cuidar de los reinos"

"Light" El chico mantenía sus manos en las mejillas de ella, ambos lucían tristes.

"¡Chicos!" Stella se acercó a ellos junto a un hombre afroamericano y con cabello afro.

"¿Dónde están los chicos?" Noctis miraba hacia todos los lados.

"Ignis decidió estudiar la zona con los chicos, así podría hacer un mapa pero…" Stella era quien miraba hacia todos los lados. "¿Dónde está Hope?"

"Espera ¿No estaba con ustedes?" Lightning comenzaba a preocuparse.

"No, creímos que estaba con ustedes" Respondió el afroamericano.

"¡Sazh!" Escucharon la voz de una chica con acento extraño.

"¡Vanille! ¿Qué sucede?" La chica apoyo sus brazos en los brazos del hombre intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¡Es Hope!"

"¿Qué pasó con Hope?" Lightning rápidamente se acercó a ella. Stella y Noctis intercambiaron miradas. Cada vez que Hope estaba en problemas ella actuaba así.

"¡Cie'th!"

"¿Qué?" Dijeron Noctis, Stella y Sazh.

"Llévame con él" La pequeña asintió y corrió por donde había venido, todos la siguieron…

Hope estaba sosteniéndose de una pared en ruinas mientras el Cie'th Edemmu intentaba volar sosteniendo la pierna del chico, Lightning no lo pensó dos veces lanzó un rayo al Edemmu dejándolo aturdido y saco una espada que tenía diseño antiguo. Uso la pared en la que Hope se sostenía para dar un salto y así cortar al Cie'th.

"¡Light!" Hope corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

"¿Estás bien?" Apartó al chico un momento por los hombros.

"Sí, gracias a ti"

"Gracias a Etro" Lightning apegó al peliplateado a su pecho y él la abrazo.

-o-

Noctis abrió sus ojos. "¿Otro sueño raro?" Pensó, decidió levantarse algo mareado, logró ver por la ventana una luz que iba al cielo. Era algo normal para él, siempre veía esas luces pero nunca sabía porque solo él las veía. Cuando se lo comentó a Lightning ella había dicho que nunca veía nada así que prefería no hablar acerca de eso. El joven se desperezó y salió del auto logrando ver su castillo.

Parecía estar casi solo porque habían pocas luces encendidas, eso le pareció bastante extraño. Entro al castillo y fue inmediatamente a la oficina de su padre. Iba a tocar cuando escuchó voces.

"Creo que debemos decirle"

"Sí ya tiene edad para saber la verdad"

"No lo sé. No sé si Noctis está listo para saber la verdad."

"¿Verdad? ¿De qué hablan?" Pensó Noctis prefirió no tocar y abrir la puerta de una vez.


End file.
